Usuari Discussió:Dani3po
Plantilla Opening i Ending Hola, he vist el missatge que li deixaves a la NAMI. Jo sóc l'encarregat de les plantilles i ara buscant, perquè em sonava que l'havia fet, he trobat una plantilla. És la Plantilla:Canço. Allà està ficat l'ús i amb l'informació d'allà ja sabràs com s'utilitza. Recorda que la informació que hi has de posar és la wiki anglesa. Per dubtes amb plantilles diga-m'ho ^^ BroOk (Disc.) 20:44, jul 8, 2011 (UTC) : No tradueixis els noms dels openings i els endings al català! Per exemple el We Are! es diu We Are!, no li canviis el nom a Som!. Les úniques cançons que es poden traduir són les que a la sèrie han sortit ja traduides, com El man d'en Binks. : Gràcies per fer tants openings i segueix així! : BroOk (Disc.) 19:38, jul 10, 2011 (UTC) Noves plantilles Fa poc temps vam decidir deixar de fer una plantilla per cada cosa, perquè abans hi havia la Plantilla:Barret de Palla, la Plantilla:Pirates noseque i tot així. Ara per tots els Personatges utilitzem (i s'ha d'utilitzar) la Plantilla:Char box. Tinc pendent fer una ajuda d'aquesta plantilla ja que hi ha bastants dubtes. O sigui que pels membres del CP9 hi ha d'anar la Char box. Pel Govern Mundial i els Gorosei penso que ja n'hi ha prou amb la Plantilla:Simple. Recorda que la nostra referència és la wiki anglesa i hem de seguir el seu exemple sempre. Sigui els membres CP9 o altres del Govern Mundial, pels colors sempre s'ha de posar: |colorscheme=ColorsGovernMundial que queda amb el fons negre i les lletres blanques. També no estaria malament fer una plantilla amb tots els membres del CP9, podries agafar d'exemple la Plantilla:PiratesBarretPalla. I això és tot, si vols algo m'ho dius i si tens problemes amb la Char box no dubtis en consultar-m'ho ^^ BroOk (Disc.) 20:11, jul 24, 2011 (UTC) : Rectifico: és la Plantilla:PiratesBarretPalla Plantilla Llista de capítols T'ho anava a dir però t'hem has adelantat jajjaja. He pensat que podriem fer servir la de la wiki anglesa. Si hi estàs d'acord diga-m'ho i te l"adapto" de la wiki anglesa. Tardaré potser una miqueta, però crec que maldra la pena. Una cosa: si a la imatges thumb poses aquest "thumb" lo que fa és que surti allò de "Added by Dani3po". Et recomano que no posis el thumb i en contes de això posis la mida que vols, que en aquest cas és de 120px. Per tant quedaria: 120px. Si vols a més posar que quan pasis el ratolí per sobre surti un petit text, per exemple "Volum 1" has de posar una barra i el text, que quedaria: 120px|Volum 1 I una altra cosa: recorda de firmar els missatges que he suposat que eres tu! 16:37, jul 30, 2011 (UTC) : Ja està! Ja he acabat la Plantilla:Volum. Suposo que no tindràs cap problema ja que t'he posat una explicació i un exemple (el del volum 1, ja el tindràs fet) a la pàgina. Si tens algun dubte m'ho dius. : Possible dubtes: volia treure una de les dates de llançament però si la treia quedava malament, així que he posat la data del Japó i la d'UK. Lo del ISBN diguem que és com una referència. Només has de copiar els números i automàticament ja sortirà el link, així que no tindràs poblemes. La imatge ha de ser a 120px. L'explicació tal i com està a la wiki espanyola no he deixat espai per ficar-la (a l'anglesa tampoc la tenen), així que he pensat en no posar-la (menys feina per tu). Si la vulguessis m'ho demanes però crec que no és necessari. : Que vagi bé i qualsevol cosa ja saps! ^^ : 16:26, jul 31, 2011 (UTC) :: T'he fet la Plantilla:Informació volums perquè la posis a cada nova secció (ja t'he fet les primeres perquè vegis el que vull dir). O sigui que a cada secció de "Volum tal a tal" poses això abans de començar amb els volums, que així s'entén el que vol dir cada apartat. Ok? També et recomano que entre plantilla i plantilla (ja t'ho he fet amb els que hi ha) posis això (que també està a la wiki anglesa): : |- |colspan="5"| :: Això no sé molt bé perquè serveix però em sembla que fa que deixi un espai més gran i així queda millor. Estic content per la gran feinada que estàs fent! :: 13:31, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: La plantilla i el codi de dalt no van bé si ho poses amuntegat. Posa-ho en vertical, o sigui una cosa sobre l'altre. ::: 14:21, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Llista de capítols Obro un altre que ja comença a ser molt gran la discussió jajaj. Ja he vist que t'has adonat ^^ M'he fixat de que cada cop que es posa la Informació volums surt una línea que requadre tot el text. Si t'hi fixes cada cop n'hi haurà més i quedarà malament (ara ja amb 3 es veu malament) per tant d'aquí a un rato pensaré una solució que suposo que serà treure lo que crea la línea i posar-ho manualment. Ja t'avisaré, tu pots anar fent ^^. 14:45, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) Articles sense plantilla Quan vegis una pàgina sense plantilla (sobretot personatges, ja que articles com el Log Pose és lògic que no portin plantilla), o pàgines amb una plantilla incorrecta, com ara les antigues, posa al principi de tot la Plantilla:Plantilla Incorrecte Això agregarà aquestes pàgines a una categoria i jo de tant en tant la miraré i aniré arreglant aquests articles. Tu, si veus que no té plantilla o la té malament, també pots posar-hi la correcta, així m'estalviaràs feina xd. Moltes gràcies! 17:03, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Llista de capítols thumb|200px|Et felicito!Ja està, he posat fins a 14 capítols per si de cas xd. Molt bona feina, una feinada! Et felicito! 10:50, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Jango Ara m'hi poso! Com que hi ha codis s'ha de posar el capítol 1 a 1 xd però bueno! 15:25, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) : Aquí la tens: Plantilla:Saga Història d'en Jango : 15:53, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) Gràcies Moltíssimes gràcies de tot cor =) Petons!!! --'NAMI (disc.)' 15:32, ago 21, 2011 (UTC) Rokushiki He pensat que podríem posar els noms de les tècniques Rokushiki en català. Hem tingut la mateixa idea perquè ara estava fent el Capítol 635 i he pensat que s'ha de fer el Geppo (Passos de Lluna) xd. Per tant si poguesis buscar els noms en català aniria de conya, si no saps algun doncs ho demanem al fòrum haviam si algú s'enrecorda. Els que sé jo, ara de memòria: Geppo = Pas de Lluna; Rankyaku = Tempesta de Cames (em sembla); Shigan = Arma de Dit; Tekkai = Massa d'Acer; Rokuogan = Bala de Canó Bé ara que hi penso te l'es he dit quasi totes jajajja. 17:55, ago 21, 2011 (UTC) : Jo aquests dies per ajudar a combatre l'avorriment estic reveient aquesta saga, la d'Enies Lobby, que m'encanta, si voleu a mesura que els vagi veient et puc anar donant els noms de les variacions que utilitzen cada personatge en català. Vaig una mica lent, un s'avorreix però també té vida. Les traduccions et puc confirmar que estan bé tret de la del Rokougan que aquesta no em recordo exactament com es diu, això no vol dir que sigui erronia. T'has deixat el Kami-E que es tradueix com "Full de paper" i el Soru traduit com "Fora" i en Lucci em sembla que un parell de vegades l'anomena "Fulla d'afeitar" que és la traducció literal. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:15, ago 21, 2011 (UTC) :: El Rokugan està bé perquè tinc l'episodi on surt i ho vaig mirar d'allà que no m'enrecordava xd. I sí, ara m'has fet enrecordar de "Fulla d'afeitar"! Gràcies que ja estava nerviós de tant pensar jajajjaa. No sé quin nom pot ser millor... Jo em quedo amb el Fulla d'afeitar, però si voleu fem votacions... :: Bé, Dani3po, ja he fet la plantilla. Plantilla:Estil Lluita. Funciona bastant igual que la anglesa, però aquesta és millorada, en el sentit de què no s'ha de posar una altra plantilla perquè surtin els noms, sino que aquesta els porta incorporats. A l'Ús he explicat com funciona, cap problema suposo. Si a algun apartat no poses res automàticament no surt. :: 14:23, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plantilla Estil Lluita Prova ara. El que diferencia aquests 3 apartats dels altres és que aquests sempre surten (ja que si no hi ha informació d'aquests l'article no existeix) i els altres només surten si hi ha informació. He tret un codi que només tenien aquests 3, suposo que funcionarà... Si no funciona m'ho dius i posaré aquests 3 iguals que els altres que després segur que funciona. 09:12, set 1, 2011 (UTC) : Sí, la NAMI i jo ho vam intentar i no deixa. Bé sí que deixa però no es veu. Aviam si hi puc fer alguna cosa... Si no prova de posar el link de la imatge que potser així funciona. : 20:19, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Eleccions nou administrador Hi ha eleccions pel nou administrador. De moment són les presentacions pels candidats. T'animo a presentar-t'hi! 20:28, set 5, 2011 (UTC) acció Tio jo passo a l'acció. Demà si em contestes, i sino també, faré el que et porto comentant des de fa certs dies sobre certa acció que ja hem parlat. Et fa res que mencioni les converses que hem tingut tu i jo sobre el tema i la nostra opinió? Si em dius que no doncs no ho faré evidentment. Si ara no hi caus sobre què et parlo repassa l'historial d'avui sobre l'Episodi 46. Per la resta d'usuaris: si veieu això i no ho enteneu tranquis, com que sóm colegues ell i jo ja ens entenem que al cap i a la fi és el que compta ja que la conversa tot i poder-la veure tothom és entre nosaltres dos. Si us plau no us ofengueu, i si ho esteu doncs m'ho dieu i amb un raonament i ja us demanaré perdó i si no ja veureu de què parlo demà. I si algú cau sobre què estic parlant que deixi la seva opinió a la meva discussió siusplau. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:18, set 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, tu mateix però és que ja no és la d'ahir és que porta varios dies fent coses com aquestes només per no perdre el conte i a sobre la meitat estan fatal i si a la d'ahir no sap veure que allò és el sobrenom i que per això està com està què vols que t'hi digui. Esperem avui i demà i mira, veuràs com fa el que jo et dic. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 08:42, set 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Time-Skip Molt bé! Fantàstic! :D No sé com no vaig veure el teu missatge o em debia quedar sota d'un altre i no el vaig veure, per això no he fet res. Feia temps que ho volia fer però mai trobava el moment. Et felicito! Ara el que vull introduir és un Manga/Anime. O sigui que hi hagi 4 fotos: manga pre, manga post, anime pre i anime post. Crec que pot quedar bé (tot i que ens falta l'anime post però ja surtirà). I sobre el missatge de dalt (acció) ho teniu ben amagat perquè no m'he enterat de res jajaja 08:01, set 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki en proves Sí sí fes-la servir que per això hi és. Així si la cagues és igual, que ja veuràs que fins que no et surti provaràs uns quants cops. Sí necessites ajuda estic a la teva disposició que jo sempre he volgut els personatges amb 4 fotos i innovar, ja que serem la única wiki que ho tindrà. El xat de la wiki en proves funciona... així que potser ens trobem allà un dia. 16:36, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Error Suposo que el problema són els codis MediaWiki, que a la nostra estan com a l'anglesa però a la de proves estan quasi deserts. Ja he copiat els mateixos codis nostres a la de proves, així que s'hauria d'actualitzar i ja aniria. Sabràs que està actualitzat quan surti un missatge general que he posat. Sino ja no sé que pot ser. 19:32, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Time-Skip (en proves) He trobat un esboç de la wiki anglesa (tot sigui dit) i l'he adaptat una mica aquí. Tot i això, com a la wiki anglesa, aquí tampoc va molt bé. Podem dir que malament no va, ja que es poden posar les 4 fotos i es veuen. El problema és que presenta unes irregularitats quan canvies, ja que encara que la foto sigui la corresponent diu una altra cosa. Comproveu tu mateix a Plantilla:Brook/Prova. Si vols podem fer servir aquesta o sino demanaré ajuda a la central perquè haviam si un super-entès ens troba l'error. 12:42, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Hola, moltes gràcies, la veritat és que m'estic esforçant prou per tirar aquesta wiki endavant, One Piece s'ho mereix tot! xD. Bart Spain 19:45, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Administrador Ja ets administrador! Benvingut! Com a tal ara pots fer més coses: eliminar pàgines, canviar-ne el nom, bloquejar-les perquè no es puguin editar (no s'utilitza molt), etc. Dubtes i això ja saps. Una altra cosa ja he demanat que ens arreglin la plantilla del Time-Skip. També han canviat la pàgina de perfil i això, ara queda molt millor. Salut i sort! 18:08, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Llista de capítols Molt bé! Ara queda molt millor! Et felicito! 19:30, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Imatge supernoves Sobre lo de la imatge dels supernoves, jo prefereixo posar-ho quan ho estigui en l'anglesa, que en l'espanyola de seguida posen lo primer que troben (ja sé que és 99% real segur, però hem de tenir confiança en l'anglesa :3) 18:40, set 19, 2011 (UTC) Sí jo penso igual que l'enric (no en lo que posen el primer que troben xd). Podem posar la foto a l'article a l'apartat galeria, però com a plantilla no perquè només es veu la cara i això és més per personatges que surten poc on només tens aquesta foto però amb la quantitat que hi ha pff xd. Home l'altre cosa seria posar-ho com a post timeskip... que el projecte que dius (molt feinós) però molt xulo. Pots proposar-ho al forum haviam si reclutes gent que t'ajudi. 19:28, set 19, 2011 (UTC) 640 jeje, l'he llegit i l'he fet. Ara el rellegire en castella que ja està penjat. I tu no et queixis que has fet el pre/post timeskip amb la Vivi que pk ma germana m'ha fotut fora de l'ordinador just al desar el 640 sino ho hagues fet jo també XD. si ja ho vaig veure però tinc la setmana bastant plena. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:43, set 21, 2011 (UTC) Canvi en la Time-Skip He pensat que quedaria millor que per defecte surtís el Pre Timeskip (el que tots estem més acostumats) que no el Post Timeskip. Això de moment fins que surtin els personatges post timeskip a l'anime, ja que després sí que quedarà millor el Post Timeskip. Com que tu vas ser el que va fer la plantilla i ets l'impulsador del projecte he pensat que abans de canviar-ho em diguis què en penses. 17:11, set 24, 2011 (UTC) : Sí, estava del revés però ja ho he solucionat. Ara intentaré canviar-ho perquè surti primer el post. : 18:18, set 24, 2011 (UTC) WE GO!! et deixo amb el link del OP a youtube perquè l'afegeiuen que per dimarts ja tindrem el karaoke, esperem que sigui abans. Jo ara tinc que marxar (dinar familiar TT) i quan torni si encara no ho ha fet ningú creare el 517 i faré la imatge com a mi em surti dels pebrots. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovS1aBqRM6E thumb|300px|left Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 10:36, oct 2, 2011 (UTC) : T'ha quedat un opening de puta mare. Vaig a fer el 517. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 18:03, oct 2, 2011 (UTC) Nou fons Hola! M'agradaria saber si trobes acceptable el nou fons que està ja posat a la wiki en proves. Als que he preguntat m'han dit que ja és acceptable, si t'agrada el poso ja avui. 11:26, oct 6, 2011 (UTC) we go! Escolta, et fa res que acabi de completar l'article We Go! amb la descripció? Ja sé que els openings són feina teva però m'ha vingut el gusanillo de completar-lo i per això t'ho demano. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 20:01, oct 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pre/post timeskip Molt bona! No havia vist mai la tècnica aquesta dels botonets, potser és algo de la nova versió que han posat, però m'agrada molt! Jo faria una plantilla que ho tingués ja tot... ja que penso que fer una Plantilla per a cada imatge no és massa bona idea. Amb una plantilla del tipus |animepost=Fitxer:tal penso que estaria millor. D'aquí a una estona em dedicaré a fer-la. Bona feina noi! 15:39, oct 19, 2011 (UTC) perfilar trobada http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:I_Trobada_Oficial_d%27Usuaris#Decisi.C3.B3_final Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:42, oct 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Firma És que a qui se li acudeix posar un link a discussió a cada lletra! Vaya boig xd. I el que faig servir jo és una tecnologia avançada, que no se si puc confesar-la... jajajaa. No home sí. És llarg d'explicar, intento explicar-te per aquí o sino quan coincidim al xat que potser anirà millor. #Posa tot el codi a una pàgina del tipus Usuari:Dani3po/Firma, tal i com ho tinc jo Usuari:BroOk/Firma. #A Preferències a l'apartat signatura treu tots els codis i posa: Representa que ja t'hauria de funcionar així. Sino m'ho dius i posarem en marxa el pla B. Aquesta tecnologia no només et permetrà que no surtin els codis, sinó que també que puguis tenir una firma diferent a cada wiki (simplement has de crear a cada wiki un User:Dani3po/Firma). Així pots tenir en anglès a la anglesa, en castellà a la espanyola i en català aquí, per exemple. L'inconvenient és que si no has fet User:Dani3po/Firma en una wiki no et surtirà bé la firma xd. Apa, espero que ho entenguis i sino ja ens veurem al xat. 09:44, nov 5, 2011 (UTC) : A pues plan B! jajajaa És el mateix pero has de posar el codi a User:Dani3po/Firma1 (o qualsevol altre nom). A User:Dani3po/Firma poses }}}. Em sembla que funciona així... i no hauries de tenir cap problema pero qui sap xd : 15:59, nov 5, 2011 (UTC) ::"Pueh como que no te va xiquilloh". He posat a l'últim missatge de la meva discussió i a mi almenys hem surt bé (la imatge una mica més amunt...). Assegurat de tenir a Preferències eh! :: 16:14, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) Perona Dani, ara t'acabu de pujar una foto de la Perona manga pretimeskip i ja pots fer la plantilla de 4 fotos tu que en saps. Aquí et deixo el link de les 3 que tenim perquè no les hagis de buscar: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Perona_Sabaody.jpg http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Perona_posttimeskipanime.jpg http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Perona-1.png Per cert, hauries de posar ja a la plantilla de la saga de l'illa tritó l'apartat de l'anime per començar a omplir la setmana que ve que jo no m'atreveixo a tocar les plantilles. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 12:12, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) : Aquí et deixo la foto de la perona que faltava per completar la plantilla de 4: : http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Peronamangapretimeskip.jpg : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 12:46, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) Postimeskip Al hotmail t'acabu d'enviar un mail amb el parell d'imatges d'en Sanji i en Zoro. Buscaré una millor d'en Sanji que aquesta assegut no m'acaba de convencer. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:56, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) imatge Dani tu que ets admin, peta't aquesta imatge duplicada:http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Images_(1)0.jpg I de pas a la original canvia-li el nom. Siusplau Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 17:29, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) We Go! Full http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URvJ_rjYP8o&feature=related El We Go! sencer. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 10:26, nov 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sopar Pos nuse ja veurem. Primer li demanaré al pare si em deixa. Apart que prefereixo parlar-ne cara a cara. Dilluns tens alguna hora lliure? Jo tinc de 9 a 10:30 i a partir de les 11. Ja saps on trobar-ne per parlar-ne si pots. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:59, nov 11, 2011 (UTC) chopper postts tens al hotmail una nova foto d'en chopper postts anime aviam que et sembla. Per cert, encara m'has de dir que en penses de la d'en Sanji i en Zoro que et vaig enviar coi que sino en buscaré d'altres. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 16:06, nov 13, 2011 (UTC) pirates foxy Dani, quan et vagi bé em podries fer una plantilla de membres dels Pirates d'en Foxy siusplau? Gràcies. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 19:02, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) canvi de nom Ei dani, m'hauries de canviar el nom d'aquestes fotos: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Marigoldmanga.jpg http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Sandersoniamanga.jpg El nom ha de ser intercanviat, la que es diu sandersonia diga-li marigold i la que es diu marigold diga-li sandersonia. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 09:15, nov 18, 2011 (UTC) feina variada Et donaré una mica de feina. Per parts: podries fer una plantilla pels Nous Pirates Home-Peix siusplau quan et vagi bé? Segon: Podries canviar de nom aquesta foto? http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:250px-Flying_Dutchman-1-.jpg Gràcies. P.D. La cançó de memes és part d'altres cançons d'internet. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 12:16, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) fotos post La imatge de la robin manga post timeskip en blanc i negre. També he fet en Brook i l'Usopp que tenen la imatge del manga post en color d'una portada i crec que per tenir una imatge en color ja tenim les de l'anime i un manga és en blanc i negre de tota la vida. Aviam que et semblen. http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Brook_manga_post.jpg http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Robin_manga_post.jpg http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Usopp_manga_post.jpg Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 16:45, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) Afegeixo una d'en Ruffy: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Ruffy_manga_post.jpg Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 17:03, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) keimi http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Keimimangapre.jpg la foto de la keimi manga pre I de pas et petes aquesta que ja en tinc una de millor: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:200px-Bscap0206.jpg Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 15:15, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Problema Plantilla:Brook Sí.. a mi també em pasava i no entenc per què... o a totes les pàgines va malament o a cap... El tema és que he tret la frase que surtia enlloc de les fotos (que jo pensava que seria com un títol, però era inútil) i a mi almenys ja se'm veuen les fotos. Li haurem d'enviar al Iker Jimenez que ho investigui, que és sobrenatural. Apa cuidat! 17:17, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) imatge et podries petar aquesta merda siusplau? Gràcies: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:El_Terror_del_Modelo_Leopardo_by_JaviDLuffy.jpg Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 15:21, nov 24, 2011 (UTC) Nou header! Ja he fet el Nou header (per fi). L'he posat a la wiki en proves i he obert Forum:Nou_Header_Personatges_Post_Timeskip perquè el valoreu. 15:38, nov 24, 2011 (UTC) ... versio 2.0 M'agrada m'agrada. Com bé has dit les fotos no s'han de carregar, es poden posar directament sense ús de plantilles... Si aconseguim corregir que surti per defecte el anime post i si puguessim posar les imatges més grans perquè ocupin tot el quadre (ho he canviat però les lletres llavors van boges...). I bé això que quedi una cosa sobre una altra si es pogués posar normal... però és lo de menos. Si arreglem aquests detallets ho trobo més interessant. Bona feina! 18:07, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) foto et pots petar aquesta foto siusplau? era la del brachio tank 5 i veig que has pujat una versió nova i millor per tant millor fotre fora la vella no? http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Channel5.jpg Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 15:16, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) ... versió 2.0 II Si ja ho veig... O podem canviar l'ordre o deixar tal i com ho tenim ara... No sé... Jo optaria per de moment deixar-ho i anar buscant una altra forma. Gràcies per tot dani! 21:11, des 1, 2011 (UTC) Videos Ja torno ha ser aquí !!! Necessito ajuda: Com redimonis es pengen els videos del YouTube? Es que vull penjar un video per ensenyar una música que m'encanta. Bueno espero que em contestis. Jo@n (disc.) 19:17, des 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ja posat li responc jo aquest dubte. : 19:37, des 2, 2011 (UTC) fotico ruffy Del episodi d'avui he tret aquesta imatge d'en Ruffy posttimeskip. Aviam què et sembla i si la canivem per la que hi ha ara. A mi m'agrada més aquesta que és més ofical a l'estar treta d'un episodi. http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Ruffyposttsanimeprova.JPG Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 12:35, des 4, 2011 (UTC) PD segueixo buscant en zoro i en sanji. He tret aquesta d'en Zoro aviam què et sembla: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Fitxer:Zoropostprovaanime.png Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 16:55, des 4, 2011 (UTC) Hyouzou La foto d'en Ruffy amb l'enrik i el jefe varem decidir canviar-la per la que vaig pujar ahir. Jo crec que es veu millor, sobretot la creu al pit. Una cosa, en Hyouzou hi has posat la plantilla de 4 que tenim de prova però les pestanyes queden malament, no hi ha manera de canvar-ho? Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 08:05, des 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: manga anime imatges Bones, La segona opció, la de prova, està molt bé però amb text queda com el cul (compara les dues ultimes versións de Surume) per tant sino podem arreglar això ens haurem de conformar amb la primera plantilla que m'has passat encara que al ser codi font hi ha més perill si ho toca la gent. P.D. El sopar de la setmana que bé ja veurem si vindré, primer m'ha de donar permís el meu pare. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 10:57, des 8, 2011 (UTC) : Ja veig com queda. Una cosa, dintre d'aquesta linia que queda a sobre no s'hi pot posar text? perquè si és pogués hi podriem posar la descripció de la imatge i ja tenim el problema arreglat. Només faltaria fer el model de plantilla general per posar a lés pàgines que volguem i ja tenim el problema arreglat. : Em conecto al xat per parlar-ne millor si pots. : Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 11:37, des 8, 2011 (UTC)